


The Plaintiff Would Like To Call...

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Sucker Punch [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't call Donna to the stand. He calls Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plaintiff Would Like To Call...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/10789.html?thread=3384101#t3384101) at suits-meme, which is:
>
>> Basically all I want is a fic based on this gifset [(x)](http://queenoffreakingeverything.tumblr.com/post/28656798183/if-he-is-perfectly-honest-harvey-doesnt-really). It's the trial run for Harvey's trial against Tanner, only this time it's not Donna on the stand being questioned by Louis but Mike. And Louis doesn't ask Donna if she loves Harvey, he asks Mike. If he is perfectly honest, Harvey doesn’t really mind that he cannot object to this question. Because he’d really like to know the answer himself.
>
>> I don't really know what should happen before/after, basically I just want Louis asking Mike if he loves Harvey, in front of everyone (and especially Harvey) - just run with it! Pretty please? I cannot be the only one who'd like to read that! (No established relationship though, I want them secretly pining for each other, being totally in love and all, like in canon ;D)

Mike leans back in his chair, knowing Louis is going to call Donna next. And he knows Donna's waiting outside to be called.

"The plaintiff would like to call Mike Ross to the stand."

Mike startles and looks up at Louis, confused as hell by this. He had nothing to do with this case, back then, anyway, and nothing he's done now has any bearing on this trial. So why the hell is Louis pulling him up when Donna is the one who destroyed the document?

Mike gets up anyway and sits down in the chair they're using for the stand, trying to figure out why, exactly, he was up here.

"Mr. Ross, if Harvey Specter asked you to bury or destroy a document, would you?"

"Harvey wouldn't _ask_ ," Mike replies, not in the least surprised at the question. Louis is basically following his script for Donna.

"That isn't what was asked. If you were asked, by Mr. Specter, to bury or destroy a document, would you?"

"It's irrelevant, because Harvey wouldn't ask," Mike says, shaking his head. Louis sighs and sets down the paper that Mike knows has the script for Donna on it. Shit.

"I asked you earlier if you had anything to hide. You said no, but I think you do," Louis says. Mike looks down at his lap, hoping Louis isn't going where Mike thinks he is. "You are more loyal to Harvey than any of the associates are to the firm in general. Than Harvey is to the firm. Than Louis Litt is to the firm. So why?"

"That's irrelevant to this trial," Mike says, hoping to keep Louis from continuing. He knows Louis has to go over the top because that's what Tanner would do, but he hopes Louis won't, not about this. Because Mike isn't in the habit of perjuring himself, even in a trial run. And he won't start now, but he _does not_ want to answer what he knows Louis is about to ask.

"Not irrelevant. Because your loyalty to Harvey means you would do anything for him. Correct?"

"Not anything. And yes, I am loyal to Harvey. But no, I wouldn't do this, and even if I would, Harvey wouldn't ask." Mike hopes that's enough to keep Louis from asking anymore, but he doubts it.

"Why are you so loyal? Oh, wait..." Louis pauses and all the blood drains from Mike's face, because he just _knows_ why Louis paused. And no, no, no. "You and Harvey spend more time together than any other associate does with any other partner. Your work practically revolves around him, you do whatever he asks, whenever he asks, even if it's not work-related. So that only leaves me one question: Do you love Harvey Specter?"

* * *

Harvey watches Mike's head shoot up and his eyes go wide, obviously panicked and not wanting to answer.

If he's honest, Harvey doesn't even want to object to the question, because he wants to know the answer too. Harvey knows Mike won't perjure himself. He hates lying.

"It isn't relevant," Mike says, about to say something else when Louis cuts him off.

"It is relevant, so answer the question. Do you love Harvey Specter?" Mike starts to say something again when Louis just repeats the question, and keeps repeating it. Mike keeps trying to find a way out of answering, but Louis won't let him.

Eventually, Mike snaps and shouts the answer, sighing and settling back into the chair, the room so quiet, a pin drop could be heard.

Harvey stares, Mike's answer ringing in his ears. He knows that Jessica's staring at him too, hell, the entire room is. Mike just avoids everyone's eyes and looks down at his hands, and Harvey knows it's only willpower and not wanting to be held in contempt, even in a trial run, that keeps Mike in his seat.

Louis is gaping at Mike, obviously surprised Mike had answered the way he had. Not the shouting, probably, but that Mike was honest about it.

"So, you're saying that you do, in fact, love Harvey Specter?" Louis asks, after clearing his throat.

"Yes, okay? It doesn't have any bearing on this. I wasn't there for the original Coastal Motors case, and it doesn't have any bearing on the current lawsuit against Pearson-Hardman. So it's irrelevant. My level of involvement with the case has been limited to this trial and looking up information. That's it. I had nothing to do with that document, and I have nothing to do with this case," Mike says, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Harvey glances down and notices Jessica's written a note.

_Did you know?_

Harvey shakes his head and glaces up at Mike again, scowling when he realizes Louis is hounding Mike, trying to get him to admit to a crime he didn't commit. It's practically a repeat of minutes earlier, only Mike isn't the one that snaps, Harvey is.

" _Enough_ , Louis." Harvey glares at Louis and gets up, Jessica calling for a recess, which Hardman thankfully grants. Harvey waits outside, catching Mike as he tries to walk away.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harvey. Let go," Mike says, yanking his arm out of Harvey's grip.

"Mike--"

"Let it go."

And with that, Mike walks away and Harvey stands there, wondering where to go from there.


End file.
